More Time Together
by BrunetteBlunder
Summary: What if someone was injured in the gun fight? Post Neighbourhood watch, 3x22 Alternative ending
1. Chapter 1

They had just spent the better part of two weeks together and now they were going to spend even more, because he wasn't about to leave her alone in the hospital room alone. They had made it through the gun battle in the middle of the gated community but not before being taken by surprise. The 'nice old man' had turned out to be one of many Russian sleeper agents that had made them. Bob and Rob were down, shots to the chest each and Deeks turned his attention back to Kensi and the last remaining agent, only to find her knocked out on the floor. He raised his weapon without a second thought and pulled the trigger before the elderly man could get a round off. Pulling out his phone he called Hetty to inform her of the events whilst checking Kensi.

"Hetty, the agents are down, most likely dead, but we need an ambulance for Kensi, she has a nasty bump on her head" he heard his boss swear on the other end of the line as she shouted to Nell and Eric, then listened as she told him Callen and Sam were on their way. They both hung up.

He shook his partner's shoulder again trying to rouse her from the abyss. There was a long time, maybe not as long as he thought he was experiencing, between when he finally managed to get her to open her eyes and the time he heard the sirens of the ambulance, the crash of the front door hitting the floor as Callen allowed Sam in first. She was trying to sit up, but was failing, dizziness overwhelming her, Deeks sat next to her, holding her up as she held her head in her hands. Paramedics followed the direction of the ex-navy seal, telling them to ignore the sleeper agents who were dead by now and focus solely on the agent in front of him.

They insisted on her going to the hospital, and since she couldn't stand without help, she couldn't really argue with them. This action alone scared the trio of guys on the team, the shotgun handle to the head was harder than they thought. Getting into the ambulance, Deeks took the extra seat without so much as a word of warning, glaring at the EMT's if they so much as thought of booting him out. Callen and Sam stayed behind to take care of the mess left behind.

They had been in the hospital room for nearly an hour after multiple scans had been done. Kensi slowly sat up on the bed, now wearing a hospital gown shivering slightly. Deeks noticed right away, handing her his jacket he sat on the bed next to her. He finally decided she was atleast fine enough to talk.

"How's your head doing?" he started. She heard the concern in his voice and felt the worry seeping from his pores.

"Hurts, not so dizzy anymore, still a bit nauseous" He tensed.

"Nauseous, you never said before"

"Didn't need to, wasn't bad enough to warrant being said" she turned to face him and saws the fear sketched plainly on his features, "Maybe that chicken was undercooked" she smiled a bit as he sniggered at the comment, remembering what had taken place just a few hours earlier.

He was about to say a come back to her comment when the doctor came through the door.

"Agent Blye, you have a concussion, you may go if you have someone to stay with" Before the doctor could finish his diagnosis Deeks spoke.

"She's staying with me"

"Very well, I don't want you sleeping more than two hours at a time until atleast Friday midnight, I have some none drowse pain medication for you"

Deeks checked his watch, it was currently nearly 2am on a new Thursday morning, it was going to be a long couple of days for his partner.

"Thank you doctor, I'll take care of her." Deeks smiled and looked at the gentleman in front of them.

"I have your discharge papers to sign and you can go" Kensi made no hesitation in signing the papers and thanked the doctor as he left.

"Time to go home" Deeks grinned, "Ready to spend another night with your husband" he saw her glare through tired eyes, "You can have the right side of the bed"

"Seems a bit pointless since I'm not allowed to sleep"

"You forget that since I have to make sure you're not succumbing to a head injury, I will also be getting up every two hours" He reasoned, she relented as she put her outfit from earlier on, still wearing his jacket over the top. They walked out to find Hetty in the waiting room, Sam and Callen bickering over some basketball game and Nell and Eric playing something on their iPad. Hetty looked her agent up and down noticing the bruise and small laceration on Kensi head, before speaking.

"Diagnosis?" the team looked up and saw who she was talking to.

"Concussion, not allowed to sleep more than two hours at a time" Deeks spoke when Kensi didn't.

"For how long?" She asked again.

"Until Friday midnight" He answered fully and to the point, "She has to stay with someone, so I volunteered" Hetty smiled and neither Deeks nor Kensi knew what to make of it.

Callen walked over; followed by the rest of the team, "Drove the car round, parked out front" He handed the keys to Deeks and pulled Kensi into a hug, "I'm glad you're ok"

Kensi made the move to say her thanks for them coming out, but only to be stopped before Sam held her tightly; Nell and Eric not to miss out on showing their feelings.

Kensi thanked the guys for their support and bid them a good night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Deeks, what's wrong?" she had been looking at her partner for a while now.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" He tried to give her his best smile.

"Well for one, you've got a death grip on the steering wheel, and two you haven't said a single thing since the hospital" she saw him briefly look at his hands before loosening his grip, "You want to talk about it?" he shook his head.

"Not in the car"

Instead of replying, she patiently waited for him to open her front door and settle on the couch.

"Spill" her patience was over.

"How could I not know the old man hit you?" he turned to her on the couch.

"It happens, we thought there were only two of them, I didn't think anything of him" she took a deep breath to try and suppress a yawn and carried on, "If it happened to you, I'd feel the same way as you do right now. Don't beat yourself up about it" Another yawn made it through.

"I'll try, how about we get the first couple of hours sleep" he could see her eyelids drooping, and gently pushed her down further onto the couch, making sure her head was lying on one of the pillows. He stood up and grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and draped it over her. "Be prepared for a rude awakening in a while" he laughed at her mumbled reply and turned the TV on quietly and set an alarm.

He dosing in the middle of an episode of _Top Model_ when he heard the alarm. Waking, he looked to his partner, clearly she hadn't heard it. Reaching over, he gently shook her shoulder. She didn't wake, he shook harder.

"Kensi, Kensi wake up" he was getting worried and moved to face her. He shook her again, slightly harder and was rewarded with a soft moan. "That's it Princess, just open your eyes for a minute and I'll let you go back to sleep" he saw her eyebrows furrow and knew she didn't want to, but watched her reluctantly open them anyway.

"Princess?" she questioned as he gazed into her eyes, checking pupil response of course. He didn't answer question though.

"Ok, you seem to be doing fine, you want something to drink before you go back to sleep, I'm sure your head is slowly killing you" he grinned.

"It wasn't until you made me wake up" she was in a bad mood, and he suddenly felt bad that he had caused it.

"Sorry"'

"It's fine, but I will have some water and one of those pain killers" he nodded and did as she asked. He walked out into the kitchen and re-entered the room to find her sleeping again, debating whether to wake her again, he decided against it and settled back on the couch and re set the alarm.

Morning had finally arrived. One of them concerned and the other bad tempered. Deeks looked over to his partner, sleeping into the second hour and looked at the clock by the TV. It was nearly 7am and he was hungry. He made his way towards the fridge, trying not to knock anything over along the way. Discovering the fridge held nothing but stale milk and left over take out boxes, he debated whether to go and grab some food. He made a split decision to go to the store; Kensi would be fine for ten minutes. Scribbling just in case, he ducked out.

Pushing the door open half an hour later, she was still on the couch sleeping. He looked at her, she looked a bit too still and slowly approached her and heard the alarm go off once again. At least he had a reason to wake her now. Reaching out his hand he was close to her shoulder when he heard something.

"Shake me and I'll shoot you later" he let out a breath he didn't know he had held and smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Morning, you want some breakfast?"

"Sure" she smiled and moved to get up.

A slow day moved into a slow night and midnight couldn't there fast enough. Retiring to bed around 9pm, she reluctantly allowed her partner to follow her. His reasoning was that it would be 'easier' if he was closer, but she was too tired to argue and just nodded. It was the last time he would wake her and he was glad. She could finally the sleep she deserved. Hearing his alarm, he looked over to Kensi and carefully shook her shoulder.

"Come on Kensi, this is the last time, I promise" she moaned and turned over.

"Thank God for that because this sucks" she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him as her turned on the bedside lamp.

"Well, I'm more grateful that it's the weekend" he looked to her and for the last time, he looked to her eyes, "you look fine, do you want me to go and leave you alone now?"

"You may as well stay, you're exhausted too" she felt him relax back into the bed after flicking the light off once again. He waited until she was sleeping to let himself fall into slumber, but not before he felt her shift next to him. He smiled as she unconsciously moved closer to him and moved her head to his shoulder, curling into his side. He wrapped an arm around her protectively, Yeah, he thought, his partner would be fine.


End file.
